The Administrative Core (AC) will function to manage the CAC and help administer and support the PSOCMC- SMART. The will help coordinate the CAC twice monthly meetings. The CAC, together with the program manager, will assure that project and core plans progress, postdoctoral fellows are shared, training and outreach efforts are implemented, pilot projects are encouraged and funded, and the 'business'of the program is accomplished. A key element of the AC will be a full time program manager who will work closely with Drs. Hillis as well the other members of the Center Advisory Committee to help execute all recommendations of the CAC, NCI Project Scientist and the PSC. The AC will assure that all meeting generated notes/reports to the CAC and PSC are prepared and disseminated. Additionally, as both integrative education and community outreach are such significant portions of the PSOC-MC-START program, the AC will be managing the PSOC-MC-SMART website and the implementation of the PSOC-MCSTART member ectures/seminars in both the i) newly planned series, and the ii) leveraged series at our collaborating institutions, and professional association meetings, to educate about physical sciences and oncology.